


When I'm Sixty-Four [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Will you still need me? Will you still feed me?</i><br/>When I'm Sixty-Four?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Sixty-Four [FANVID]

Download: [When I'm Sixty-Four](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/when_im_64.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_KY-u_Ci78) (Note: Not all vids are viewable in all countries)

Music: "When I'm Sixty-Four" by The Beatles

 

Hutch POV

This song really can be seen either way, slash or gen. It's Hutch's song, hoping and wishing that Starsky (or heck, it could even be David and Paul themselves) will still be his friend/partner in the decades to come. This song provided an opportunity to show some humor. Premiered at VegaSHCon 2009.


End file.
